


Home At Last

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, suggested sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year an half of being together Chris asks you to move in, and after months of searching for the right place and remodelling the house, you both are moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

Warnings: Fluff  
Sexual Content (Talk of)  
18+  
NSFW

Chris-C, You-Y, Your Last Name-Y/L/N

The day has finally come, the day that you and Chris move in together. Four months ago Chris asked you to move in with him. After seeing hundreds of condos and houses, you both fell in love with this one house in Sudbury, actually not that far from his childhood home. You both looked at places between Boston and Sudbury, but this house just was the one. It'll take you 35 minutes each way to come and go from work, but you knew it was going to be worth it. After waiting two months for the renovations to be finished, the day is here. The both of you recruited friends and family to help move, but most of the furniture was delivered. Both of you decided that if you are going to start a new chapter in your relationship, start off with all new furniture that you both decided on and bought. Some items did come from each of your homes, but not too much. The fun part of furniture buying was testing out the mattresses. There is lots of bouncing and rolling and laying and lots of laughs and giggles before you finally decide on the perfect one. When everything is moved in, everyone decides to leave and let the two of you start to unpack and enjoy being in your new home together, without a house full of people.

After the last person leaves and you close the front door, you feel Chris come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and whispering into your ear...

C. Welcome home Miss (Y/L/N).

Kissing your ear and hugging you to him. You spin around in his arms.

Y. Welcome home, Mr. Evans.

You smile and reach up, giving him a kiss. 

C. So, it's just us now...kitchen or bedroom?

Y. Kitchen or bedroom?

C. Yes! The boxes won't unpack themselves.

Chris smiles and you smile and smack him in his chest.

Y. You are a true romantic.

C. I try my best.

Y. You take the bedroom and I'll take the kitchen.

C. Thank you.

Chris smiles and gives you a kiss and runs upstairs. You just start to laugh, because you knew he didn't want to do the kitchen. Plus you want some flow to where everything was too. You walk into the kitchen and notice all the boxes that have to be unpacked and sighed. Hours later you hear Chris calling for you, so you head up to your shared bedroom. You see Chris sitting on your bed with your memory box. You sit down beside him, and he hands you the box.

Y. Did you look inside?

C. No! This is something that is yours, and I figured you would like to put it away.

Y. Do you want to look inside?

C. Sorta, but if you don't want me to, I won't.

Y. Yes. I do want to share this with you now. It's from when we first met up till now.

You hand him the box, after you both get more comfortable on the bed. The first item Chris notices is a book.

C. Didn't I lend you this book?

Y. Yes. Plus it was the first personal item you left at my place.

C. Well it was a okay book, but why is it in here?

Y. Open it.

Chris opens the book and notices pressed flowers in between the pages.

Y. A flower from each bouquet you've given to me.

C. But you’re allergic to lilies and didn't I throw them out? 

Y. You did, but I saved one.

C. What else is in here?

Y. Everything.

You had everything from the first day the two of you met. The receipt and napkins from the coffee shop, the box from the burn cream, all your tickets from flying to see one another and movie stubs, receipts from restaurants to the balloons and paper stars from your 1st anniversary, notes that Chris leaves for you, your St. Patrick's Day shirt and the FILA shirt he had worn on that day he wore your favorite outfit, drawings and doodles he’d done, and the box which had the 2 allergy pills in it and the lists that you both write to one another and set passes and VIP passes and bands and invitations, and many personal selfies of each other and the one you took of him on set, when you surprised him.

C. WOW! You have saved everything. This is us all right here.

Y. Oh! What!

You jump up and run downstairs, but you are back minutes later, with a piece of paper.

C. What's that?

Y. A copy of the mortgage. It needs to be added in here.

C. Yes, please. Are you happy?

Y. Absolutely! I love this house, even though I have to drive back and forth for 35 minutes each way. To come home to you and OUR house is the best feeling.

C. Give me that paper.

So you handed it to him, and he puts it in the box and closes it. Then he pulls you in for a kiss then hugs you and whispers into your ear.

C. I couldn't imagine not living with you or here, being with you completes me.

Chris knows what to say, to make you cry. You cuddle up to him and kiss him back. You both start to relax, but know that there is still much more to unpack.

C. How about we invite everyone over tomorrow and have them all help unpack and we'll order pizza and beer.

Y. Yes, oh yes. I'm so exhausted and I see you made the bed.

C. I'll group text everyone and you get ready for bed.

Y. PJ's or no pj's?

C. We are breaking in the bed.

Chris says with a wicked smile and you jump up and go lock the doors and turn everything off, and undress while you walk back to the bedroom. When you walk in and he sees you and you see he's ready too.

C. BED! NOW!

Y. It's time to break in the bed.

You giggle while jumping onto the bed, and Chris is right behind you.

Y. Love you.

C. Love you more.

Then the fun begins.

 

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
